<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn by commandercrouton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346503">Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton'>commandercrouton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Drabbles &amp; One-Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Comfort to Rey?, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark! Rey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Dark Rey Starts, No Actual Comfort, One Shot, Post TROS, Post-Canon, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey deals with her feelings, Short One Shot, ben is still dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's mourning process for dealing with Ben's death. Transferred from Twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Drabbles &amp; One-Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This was sitting in my drive for a long time written the week after I saw the movie. I uploaded it to as a twitter fic because I thought I was never going to publish it, and then I realized I literally just published it on twitter so might as well, right haha </p>
<p>I hope everyone is staying safe and dealing with this pandemic and the shit show that is America the best that they can. </p>
<p>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The voices stop. Never again does she hear the echoes of the Jedi who came before her calling in her mind. All that is left is a gaping hole of the bond between her and her other half, Ben Solo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the amount of time she chants <em>'</em><em>Be with me, be with me, be with me'</em>, he never appears.  It isn't long before she gives up hope, crying over and over again on a barren planet where water is worth more than jewels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It isn't long until survival kicks in. Rey always had to fight to live, and this is no exception. She carries on. The tears stop and she learns to live with the emptiness in her soul. Days pass in an endless haze. The suns continue to rise, and she continues to exist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because that’s what this is—existing. Living is what she had with the Resistance, too busy fighting for a new world to focus on her issues at hand. Living is what she had with Ben, the dread and excitement that came with the bond and their fights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has to swallow the lump in her throat as she remembers him. Squeezing her eyes shut, she rolls over and waits for sleep to take her. At least she can be happy in her dreams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she sleeps her mind supplies her with what could have been. A small home on a green planet, where rain is never far behind. A small garden and maybe a porg or two. The falcon sitting patiently for their next adventure down the field. A child with his ears laughing happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben is there, happy. He is always happy to see her while she sleeps. Her heart hurts and she senses a pulse. A deep resounding rhythm inside her reminding her of another heartbeat in the place where Ben should be. Grief and anger envelop her and she knows what she has to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for her to go back to the planet where the remains of the Deathstar sit. Sitting on the cold metal she meditates, spreading her Force signature to search for the item she wants—no, the item she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes hours or maybe even minutes, but when she opens her eyes his kyber crystal is floating in front of her, while pieces of his saber lay in front of her. The object waits patiently for her to grasp it. Her hand shakes as she gently plucks it from the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s unnaturally warm as she handles it. The pulsing seems to come from within and she doesn’t understand. Tilting her head in confusion, she unclasps her own saber and gently pulls her own crystal from the hilt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Force is swelling around her, and she can faintly hear the voices again, telling her to turn back. Anger surges within her, rising higher and higher as the voices continue. After all they have done, they decide to come back now? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where were they when she needed them most? Where were they when Ben needed them? If it wasn’t for them—she can’t bear to think the thought and for the first time in months, she cries.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rage she feels is comforting as the desire to do something flows through her veins. Ignoring the world around her, she slides his kyber crystal in her own saber staff and the Force buzzes around her. Rey doesn’t care if is the dark or light side at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The galaxy will pay for what they did. The Jedi will be no more. Rey allows her pent up hate and loathing to take over her. Ben deserved more than this. He deserved to live. He deserved to be happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her throat hurts as she lets out a guttural scream, releasing all the pain she feels. The waves swell around her and the ground shakes. She won’t stop until everyone knows the pain she feels. The saber sings to life, screaming a familiar tune that makes her feel less alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looks at the saber alight in her hands, casting her face in the harsh red glow. The twisted smile that grows on her face doesn’t meet her cold eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, the galaxy will burn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi and support me here - <a href="https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or on <a href="https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>